


Quail Eggs

by PeppermintTides



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, It's very hard coming up with decent titles for such short fics, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTides/pseuds/PeppermintTides
Summary: A snippet of Grii and Tenta shopping at MakoMart together.
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon), Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Quail Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@gushersgauntlet (Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40gushersgauntlet+%28Twitter%29).



> Another fic for a friend! This one is pretty short, but I had fun writing it nonetheless.
> 
> The entire prompt here was "Grii and Tenta go grocery shopping and are cute about it".

“Let us see… orange juice, yogurt, ice cream… Grii?”

Tenta looked up from the list she’d been double-checking and down the aisle toward Grii. The inkling stood in the open door of a freezer full of various small boxes, pondering over the rows of options before her. At Tenta’s call, she turned her attention to her. “Huh?”

“Why are there so many microwave meals on this list?” Crossing the distance between them, Tenta sidled up beside her girlfriend and leaned against her arm, one hand on the shopping cart she had been pushing through the supermarket. Its basket was half-filled with various groceries, most in generic _Mako Mart Value_ packaging, and Tenta noted the addition of several small red boxes printed with pictures of sausages and mac and cheese. “I thought you preferred to cook your meals.”

Grii shrugged. “I do, but it’s too much effort to do that every day. Especially with how much time I’ve been spending in ranked lately… sometimes it’s nice to just pop something in the microwave for a few seconds and have a meal.” Glancing over Tenta’s shoulder at the grocery list, she took the cart’s handle and started down the aisle again.

Tenta hummed an acknowledgment as the two walked, pausing for a moment to think. Without a word, the octoling quickened her pace and walked to a section on the wall down the corner where rows of egg cartons were stored. Grii quickly caught up to her as she began checking over them and placing several in the cart.

“Why so many eggs?” Grii asked.

“Because,” Tenta explained, pondering between two cartons of different types of eggs, “I want to make food for you.”

“Huh? I thought you gave up on that.”

“I did, but it is not fair that you always make me dinner and I can never return the favor.” Having selected two cartons with confidence, Tenta placed both in the cart and turned to scan the wall of eggs. “So I am going to keep trying. Where do they put the quail eggs?”

Grii blinked, scanning the wall as well. “...Quail eggs?” When Tenta simply nodded, she elaborated, “I don’t think they sell those.

Tenta’s brow furrowed slightly. “I remember being told quail eggs were the best kind for making omelets… oh well, these will do.”

With a chuckle, Grii leaned over the shopping cart to kiss Tenta’s forehead. “Most people just use chicken eggs, honey.” Tenta smiled, lingering only a moment longer on the egg gallery before her before returning to Grii’s side. A small smile snuck across Grii’s lips as well. “But I’d be glad to help you learn how to cook.”

Tenta let out a faint, contented purr, idly glancing over their shopping list to see what else the pair needed to buy. Grii leaned slightly to rest her head against the octoling’s, walking slowly through the supermarket so as not to disrupt their half-cuddling. Though she was still a bit shy about displaying affection in public, it was hard not to feel relaxed with how affectionate and clingy Tenta liked to be. The two progressed through Mako Mart, stopping to pick up the rest of the foods on their list until everything had been checked off. Soon they had nearly everything checked, leaving only…

“Oh, right,” Grii noted. “I need a new jacket.” She’d begun to outgrow the faded green parka she liked to wear, and with the winter months approaching it would soon be cold enough that she’d need something warm that fit her comfortably. She veered the cart to the side, angling in the direction of the store’s clothing department.

“Are you going to buy another of the same green one?” Tenta asked, nudging her cheek against Grii’s sleeve. “It is the only thing I see you wear in the winter.”

“I just like the style,” Grii answered simply. “I think it looks nice on me.”

Tenta stopped and gently held the shopping cart still to keep Grii from walking off without her. Wrapping her arms around Grii’s, she smiled up at the inkling with an earnest sweetness. “I think just about anything looks very nice on you. Perhaps the beauty is just in the wearer, though.”

A light warmth spread through Grii’s cheeks, both at the sudden flattery and at the fact that they were still standing in the middle of cereal aisle and the middle-aged woman picking out a box of Fresh Flakes a few yards away was definitely looking at the both of them. Her free hand instinctively moved to cover her face with the collar of her jacket, but Tenta gently grabbed it and lowered it.

“You like to hide your face when you are embarrassed,” she noted. “I think it is a shame, blushing only makes you look more adorable.” The octoling leaned up to plant a quick kiss on Grii’s cheek and Grii felt that warmth on her face grow hotter, her lips curling into a goofy smile. “Maybe we can at least look at other jackets before we get your new one.”

“You just want to watch me try on different outfits,” Grii said, eyebrows raised.

“I do.”

The pair giggled together and started once again down the aisle, Tenta nuzzling into the fabric of Grii’s jacket with a happy hum and absentmindedly rubbing her arm. Grii leaned against the other girl slightly, content to simply be close to her.

“I’m still making dinner for us tonight, though,” Grii noted after a short silence.

“Awww,” Tenta pouted. “But-”

“I still remember all the pepper you put on that last omelet, dear.”

“ _Fiiiine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For off-site story notifications and other relevant updates, you can find me at @PeppermintTides on Twitter.


End file.
